


Tiny Blue Stubby Reptilian

by TemptedCorpse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable lil chaos, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lena wears glasses at home, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedCorpse/pseuds/TemptedCorpse
Summary: What happens when Kara brings home a little hitchhiker on her cape?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 368





	Tiny Blue Stubby Reptilian

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that lizard from Frozen and thought what if Lena and Kara had a pet lizard. I needed a break from something steamy I’m writing and a little fluff in my life.

Cape flopping over her head as she flies into the apartment, high winds are making it difficult to fly today. Pulling the cape off her head and letting it flop onto the floor.

Lena watching the whole ordeal trying to hold in her laughter taking in Kara's messy nest of wind whipped blonde curls. Setting her book down and adjusting her glasses to sit right on her face. 

That's when Lena notices it, the tiny blue stubby reptilian holding on to the bottom of Kara's cape. The lizard starts to crawl up the cape, propping itself onto Kara's shoulder. 

Lena's so immersed in watching the lizard she doesn't realize Kara is looking at her, eyebrows scrunched together making her forehead crinkle.

"What?" Kara questions looking around.

The lizard crawls stealthily through the blonde nest. Perching itself on Kara's head like the king of the world. It looks at Lena opening it's mouth like it's smiling at her.

Lena watches it in awe, smiling back at it. 

The lizard suddenly runs across Kara's face, causing Kara to freak out a little.

"What was that?!" Kara screams.

"Uhh I didn't see anything." Lena lies.

The lizard bolts into Kara's neck hole of the suit making the super jump, slapping after the bump moving around under her suit. The bump moves across her sleeve, a little head popping out at the hand of Kara's suit sleeve.

Looking around for a bit, before Kara can catch it between her hands it hops onto her leg and runs onto the floor, running across the hardwood and under the kitchen table. 

Kara chases after it trying to catch it. The lizard runs out from the table and on top of her boot. Trying to look for it under the table. Tears springing from Lena’s eyes as she tries to hold in those laughs. Kara gets up looking around for it, she sees it on her boot and the lizard bolts towards a bookshelf. 

Chasing after it thinking she's got it, the lizard runs up the wall.

"That's not fair!" Kara yells at it.

Kara starts floating to go after it, it runs across the wall on to the ceiling towards another wall, dashing its way around the apartment with Kara at its tail. 

On the couch Lena is just dying from a fit of laughter watching the super be beat by a lizard, wiping tears from her eyes.

That's when the small ball of fire appears in front of Kara causing her to stop and put it out. There's tiny fires sprouting around the apartment which causes Kara to stop and put out the fires instead of chasing the little reptile around.

The lizard really starts to be petty and chews on Kara's glasses. Lena just watches on between the two, Kara putting out miniature fires and the little lizard numming on Kara's glasses.

"Hey those are my glasses!" Kara scolds at the lizard.

The lizard drops the glasses from his mouth and spits a small fire ball at her. It runs away again under the coffee table, Kara puts out the small fire and picks up her glasses covered with tiny bite marks and slobber dripping off it.

"I swear to Rao!" Kara picks up the coffee table and the lizard bolts under the couch.

Kara goes to pick up the couch with Lena on it but Lena still laughing puts out her hand to stop Kara. Bringing herself off the couch brushing off the last of her laughing fit.

She squats towards the floor in front of the couch, cooing for the lizard to come out of hiding. Peeping it's head out from under the couch it looks at the pale hands outstretched towards it. It runs over to her opened hands, looking up at her with his offset blink. 

Crawling into the warm soft hands, Lena stands up carefully with the lizard in her cupped hands. It makes a baby screech as it rolls in Lena's palm, she looks at it in awe. 

Kara huffs and throws herself down on the couch with her arms crossed. Lena carefully sits down next to Kara, lizard in hand looking at both of them.

Glaring at the lizard in Lena's hands and then at Lena. "And here I thought I still had it with reptiles." Muttering like she's almost offended by the tiny thing.

The lizard looks at Kara then back at Lena. It runs up Lena's arm and props itself on her shoulder looking at Kara, opening it's mouth again showing off it's itty bitty teeth like a big ole smile.

"We're keeping him!" Lena says with such mirth as if she were a little child.

"Wha- What? Why?" Kara whines out the question.

"Look at him Kara! He's so adorable!"

Kara looks at the lizard giving her 'wait are those big ole puppy eyes?' Yep big ole puppy lizard eyes. She deflates at the pleading eyes giving puppy eyes back.

"Dawww look at you two with your puppy eyes!" Lena coos at them.

"Fine! We can keep him!" Kara pouts.

Running down Lena's arm and into Kara's hand on the couch. It rubs its head into the palm of Kara's hand, rolling over with its legs up in the air.

"I think he wants a belly rub." Lena hints to Kara.

Lifting her hand up gently and bringing her free hand up, sticking her index finger out and rubbing its belly as it lays sprawled out in her hand. There’s a small hiccup and a tiny fireball is coughed into Kara’s hand.

“Yeah we need to work on that little guy.” Kara says as she puts out the fire with her finger.

"What are we going to call him?" Lena asks as she watches the cuteness in front of her eyes.

"Spike?" Not really answering the question.

"Kara you already have a Spike and he turns into a dragon!" Lena states.

Studying the little lizard as it turns over in her hand and looks at her with its offset blink.

"What about Winky?" Kara questions the lizard.

"Winky?" Lena looks at Kara confused and the lizard turns its head looking at Lena.

"Yeah because when he blinks it looks like he's winking!" Holding her hand out towards Lena to look at him.

The lizard blinks at Lena and turning the L-Corp CEO into a big pile of soft mush. 

"Aww you're right. God he's so cute!" Lena pets the lizard in Kara's hand.

Looking at each other, "Winky it is!" they say in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never watched Frozen, oh the irony. Just kidding, I’ve seen the first one. Frozen 2 is on my list. (It’s Bruni, Winky is based off of Bruni)


End file.
